Barbazu
(Bearded Devils) ''(CR5) Medium Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, See in Darkness, Perception +10 Defensive ACs: KAC: 19 EAC: 17 CMan: 27 (+2 Dex, +7/5 Natural armor) HP: 71 DR: 5 / Good or Silver, Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR '''16 '''Fort: +9 Ref: +7 Will: +3 Offensive Speed: 40ft Attack (melee): Devil Glaive +14 or Deadly aim +12 (1D10+9 or 1D10+12 Kinetic (slashing), Wound, + Infernal Wound, ''Reach 10ft) OR 2 Claws +11 (1D6+9 Kinetic (Slashing)) '''Attack (ranged): Pulse Glaive +12 (1D8+5 F (Energy), 30ft, Burn 1D4 + '''''Infernal wound) Special attack: '''Beard '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) 1/day -- Summon (Level 3, 1 Bearded Devils or 6 lemures, 50%) Traits STR +4 DEX +2 CON +4 INT -2 WIS +1 CHA +0 Feats: Weapon Focus (Glaive), Deadlly Aim, Improved Initiative Skill: Athletics +13, Intimidate +9, Perception +10, Sense Motive +10 Special Abilities Beard '''(Ex): If a bearded devil hits a single opponent with both claw attacks, it also lashes at its target with its thorny beard. The victim takes an extra 1D8+2 damage (Kinetic piercing) and must succeed a DC 17 Fortitude save or contract Devil`s Chill (Disease, onset 1D4 days, STR track, Frequency 1/day, cure 3 consecutive saves) '''Infernal Wound (Su): Bearded Devils are trained to use their glaive to their full potential. A hit from either type of attacks from a Devil Glaive will deal 2 points of Bleed damage at the end of the creature damaged turn. This bleeding is particularly hard to staunch, requiring a DC 17 Heal check to stop the damage, and any Healing spells cast to stop the bleeding need to make a SR 17 check to affect the target. Description Barbazu, or Bearded Devils, are heavy set humanoid demons better represented by their huge, thorny beard and thick, sinuous muscles. They stand between 6 and 7 feet tall while at attention, but they generally have a hunched position while in combat. Some Terrans have been known to describe them as "Hell's O-line", in reference to humanity's favourite sport, Grid Iron Football, also referencing the fact that Bearded Devils are quite dense. While they used to be seen as the elite troops of hell, times are now harder and Barbazus have become the typical front line grunts of hell, using their masterfully crafted Devil's Glaive as a combination melee weapon and combat rifle. Tactics A lone Barbazu is a rare thing to encounter, especially as they will generally use their summoning ability early in a fight to either bring in another one of his brothers to fight back to back with or a group of lowly Lemure to act as meat for the grinder. Barbazus might not be very intelligent, but they are drilled from the moment they are shaped into their devilish form to fight in phalanx formations and overwhelm their enemies in thick lines of troop. They will generally use their Devil's Glaive to keep their enemies at a longer reach, resorting to firing with them if there is no enemy within range. Only when an enemy is larger then them (which is not that unusual of a situation in the wars of the supernal realm) or when they are stuck in very close combat will they use their claws and thorny beard. They do not rely on their teleportation power very often, preferring much more to walk menacingly toward their intended target. Devil's Glaive The latest model of Devil's Glaive wielded by Barbazus include not only a large bladed portion made to deal a maximum of pain in melee, but a pulse plasma canon as well to provide them with a ranged solution, which they saw would be quite a problem when fighting mortals. The weapon can be changed between modes as a Swift action. While carried by Barbazu, the weapon is fed directly by the devilish energies of the beast, but when used by a mortal which would have captured one, it needs to be modified to take a Standard Battery Pack (which requires a DC 20 Engineering check). Devil's Glaives are mass-produced in the factories of Hell, under the *Capitalist* devil Belphegor guidance, but they are far from the best possible expressions of these weapon. Some models are more powerful, and limited production of some of these bladed guns fall into the hands of champions of hell or worst, mortals with a touch of the devilish. Upgrading a Devil's Glaive can be done by a mortal with a Mysticism or Engineering check of DC 15 + The new item level of the weapon, paying the equivalent of 10 times the new item level in credits and taking 1 hour per Item level. Base weapon: Item level : 5 Bulk: 2 Melee damage: 1D10 Kinetic (Slashing), Wound Ranged Damage: '1D8 Energy (Fire), range 30ft, Burn 1D4 Use 2, fits a Standard Battery Pack Increase: 5 levels (10,15,20) '''Melee damage: '+1D10 Kinetic (Slashing), add Severe Wound at level 15 'Ranged damage: '+1D8 Energy (Fire), Range +15ft, Burn +1D4 New Feat '''Devil Glaive training: (Combat feat) '''Prerequisite: '''Base Attack bonus +4, Weapon focus (Glaive or pike weapons) '''Benefit: '''The person wielding this devilish weapon has learned to draw the maximum power from it, like their original users, the Barbazus of the Nine Hells. A hit from either type of attacks from a Devil Glaive will deal 2 points of Bleed damage at the end of the creature damaged turn. This bleeding is particularly hard to staunch, requiring a DC (15 + Attack Bonus of the User) Heal check to stop the damage, and any Healing spells cast to stop the bleeding need to make a SR (15 + Attack Bonus of the User) check to affect the target. '''Normal: '''The Devil Glaive can be used normally, but without the bonus of the Infernal Wound trait. Category:Devil Category:Monster